


John Take the Wheel

by imnotyourhamilson



Series: Revenge of the Nerds, Tailor's Apprentices, Aspiring Lawyers, and Everyone Inbetween [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And so is John, Caretaking, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, alex is an asshole lol, but will eventually develop into a series, hangovers, this is pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhamilson/pseuds/imnotyourhamilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, don’t act like you’ve never seen the aftermath of a one-night stand before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this kink meme is such a nuisance that i am so in love with so plz excuse the title i haven’t slept in 36 hours and there isn’t actually any kinks in this one but let’s be honest, this is one big goddamn kink meme
> 
> but yes, Laurens is an Uber driver and his very last pickup is no one other than Hamilton lol

Alexander Hamilton is stubborn. Yes, it was a known fact instead of an assumption. A hunch made by those who have heard his name here and there. Also a belief held by those who had established names for the bags under his eyes. _And_ by those who knew how he takes his coffee.

 _(Richard for the left and Mr. Jonathan for the right.)_

And yes, in some situations, his stubbornness was the problem instead of the solution. 

Okay, well, his stubbornness could go either way sometimes and it’s not like it was predictable. Alex could sit down in front of a computer at 3am and finish an essay in under 2 hours if he told himself to _start now and don’t stop until it’s done dammit_. 

And once when Alex was walking through the courtyard, he overheard Jefferson mutter something about how Europe’s shattered dream of order wouldn’t be so degrading if they embraced the tactics of the Eurasian Economic Union. Alex literally _stopped in his tracks_ turned, and shouted at Jefferson in front of a crowd how Putin was the one to break Europe’s heart. The two students bickered over the foreign affair endlessly and Jefferson had to call off the argument because it was getting _dark_. 

Alex was… too stubborn to control his own stubbornness. 

So, you could imagine John’s dismay when the headstrong college student tries to pick a fight with him in the remaining hour of his Uber shift. Of course, he was the one that signed himself up for the antics bound to happen but the early hours were the most profitable. (A lot of drunk college students who needed rides home.) 

But, hell, John was only voicing his own confusion which earned him a fractious comment from Hamilton himself. (John received a request from an Aaron Burr and the person who slid into the car did not match the profile of the person requesting it- _What? You’re not Aaron._ )

“I know that I’m going to hell, okay? So please, just take me home.”

John stammers and the grip he has on the steering wheel tightens nervously, merging into traffic away from the pickup destination. “I’m sorry I just-”

“Oh, don’t act like you’ve never seen the aftermath of a one-night stand before,” says Alex. “It’s 6am and I am _obviously_ still wearing my clothes from last night and I am not Aaron. But, you figured out that one. Congrats. So, please refrain from judging me. I don’t really need it right now. I’m _so **fucking** hungover_.” 

John snorts. _Snorts._

“I wasn’t making any assumptions about you,” John fires back as politely as he can, still following the directions highlighted on his phone. He drifted throughout traffic, deeper into campus.

“You’re lucky I’m not paying for this Uber,” Alex retorts just as quickly. “I could’ve like, jumped out and cancelled the ride.”

“Then how would you get home? I doubt Aaron would’ve given you a ride- Let alone be seen with you in public _like that_.”

Silence settles into the car and for once, Alex is speechless. For someone who loves to talk, (or more like someone who _has_ to be heard in every moment), Alex takes a few seconds to conjure up a response. “How do you know Aaron won’t give me a ride?”

“Because I know him.”

“How do you know Aaron?”

“I go to school with you guys.”

“Oh.”

John forms his mouth into a silent _yeah_ but doesn’t actually say it. He then smirks, knowing that he dwindled Alexander Hamilton’s extensive thoughts down to just one word- one sound. _Oh._

And John won’t lie to himself. He was not one to put himself out there, especially at a new school. A college at that. High school was rough for him and he mostly hid in the shadows and college probably wasn’t going to be that different. But he did observe. And he’s been observing Alex for quite awhile now, (which wasn’t that difficult because it seemed as if Alex was _everywhere_ always saying _something_.) So John knew what to say and how to say it. And that intrigued him.

“I know how to get rid of your hangover.”


	2. Chapter 2

“And is there anything you’d like to drink?”

“Coffee. Please. I need to like, get things going.”

“Nope. Absolutely not. A water, please. And maybe some orange juice? And also some ginger tea-”

“Oh, we don’t have ginger tea, kid.”

“Yes you do. Is Tommy working today? He knows the drill.”

“What are you? My parental supervision?” Alex mutters once the waitress left.

“What?” John replies. “You shouldn’t drink coffee when you’re hungover. You need to hydrate.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled, beginning to tear apart his napkin. “So I guess I should begin this conversation in the correct way since we, _apparently_ go to the same school… What’s your major?”

John nods respectively, looking out the windows at the other college students making their way to class. “I’m double majoring.”

“In what?”

“Biology and Pre-Med.”

“Jesus,” Alex says. “You must be busy.”

John shrugs before returning the question.

“Poli-Sci, ya know, before law school.”

“Makes sense,” John chuckles. “You love to argue.” 

“Okay, change of subject,” Alex suggests. “I hate asking ‘what’s your major’. It’s so typical. How did you find this diner? It’s so quaint and I don’t see a lot of college students here, mostly old people.”

“My friend Tommy works here,” John replies. “Well, he’s not really my friend. He’s a friend of my roommate. I know him through my roommate-”

“I get it,” Alex interrupts just as the waitress returns, setting down their drinks in front of them. John immediately slides his cup of coffee towards himself, adding a packet of sugar and stirring the dark liquid with a spoon. Alex stares at his assortment of drinks. “Really?” He scoffs.

“Yes. Drink up,” John smiles. 

“This… isn’t fair,” he mutters childishly, starting with the water. He takes a sip, eyeing the glass of orange juice and the steaming cup of ginger tea. “I’m gonna have to go to the bathroom so badly.”

“Good. Your body needs to be hydrated in order to get rid of the hangover.”

“Yeah, I got the memo.”

Shortly after the drinks arrive, the food arrives. John had ordered his favorite thing off the menu, ( _The Best Things in Life Come in Three’s, three pancakes, three eggs, and three stips of bacon_ ), and of course, Alex is not happy with what John ordered him.

“What if _I_ wanted pancakes?” He whines, cutting into his omelette, ( _What’s the Story, Morning Glory, an omelette packed with veggies_ ) “Or bacon?”

“Because eggs contain cysteine, and after all that drinking, your body needs it,” John replies, cutting into his pancakes.

“You hate me don’t you?”

“No, I actually like you a lot.”

“That sounds fake.”

The two eat in silence and after John pays, which was a drawn-out process because Alex wanted to bicker over who should pay, they leave the diner. The college students linger outside, awkwardly shuffling their feet but not making any move to head in opposite directions. Seconds pass before John finally breaks the silence.

“I better head back to my dorm room. I have class soon.”

“Yeah, me too,” Alex says, squinting in the sunlight. “Thanks, I guess.”

John laughs. “It’s not a problem. See you around?”

“Sure.”

That night when Alex logs into Facebook because he wants to type out a long rant about the lack of gender neutral bathrooms on campus, he is not surprised to see a friend request from no one other than a John Laurens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the end
> 
> this will eventually develop into a series, obviously once i figure out what the hell is gonna happen lol


End file.
